Pull Me Back Into Hope
by perpetual-estrangement
Summary: Emma and rest of the Save Henry crew learn David's secret. ONESHOT.


**Originally posted on Tumblr. Just putting it with the rest of my stories. Thanks for reading! -Dani**

* * *

Killian's rough crew of landlubbers was making camp for another night in the Neverland jungle. Actually, if he was being honest with himself, he was both pleasantly surprised and marginally proud that they were handling the trek so well. Of course, the bulk of his pride was for Emma. He knew from the moment he met her that she was a fighter, a survivor, someone who had seen the greyer parts of life and beat them back, but her strength and drive still managed to impress him. He knew she was tired, dammit _he_ was tired, and if his feet ached if the humidity was driving him mad, he knew she was dealing with the same. Emma was unflinching, however, and that just made him light up as he watched her set up her pallet, worshiping her with his eyes like he had felt himself doing far too often lately.

Dammit if he wasn't terrified of what the woman made him feel.

He just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and give her a place to rest as he ran his fingers through her damnably tempting blonde hair.

He'd never had such a strong desire to do so. For any woman. And with guilt he admitted to himself, not even Milah.

Dropping his eyes from Emma, he scanned the rest of the group, taking note of where everyone was in case of ambush. Regina had already curled up on her makeshift bed, back to everyone else. She'd been unusually toned down since Tink's appearance, who was perched on a rock and staring out into the dark jungle as the prince and his wife took a seat by the fire they made. A brief wince hit Charming's face. It had been a couple days since he confronted David about the wound. The stubborn man still hadn't told his wife and he was running out of time.

Killian allowed his eyes to shift back to Emma as she joined her parents by the fire. He didn't like her being in the dark about her father's condition. Not one bit. But it wasn't his secret to tell. The gentleman in him didn't tell another man's secrets, but the pirate in him was bloody well considering it. He knew the death would hurt her even if they didn't have the typical father/daughter relationship.

David struggled to contain another flash of pain on his face and Killian sent him an eyebrow as a reminder of his earlier advice. _Tell your bloody wife, mate. Now_. The man simply shook his head slightly, mumbling that he'd be right back, but as he stood from his spot, a strangled cry left his throat as his wound increased its fight.

"David!" Snow yelped, startled. "What is it?"

Killian was up already, helping Charming lower himself back to the ground. He flashed him another look._ I bloody told you, mate._ Snow was already working, checking for injury, and the woman must have had some sort of hunch in the back of her mind because she went straight for her husband's side, easily brushing away his hands to find the blackened cut, the poison spidering across his torso.

"David!" Snow yelled again but this time the sound was angry as well as frightened.

The prince was shaking his head, slightly out of breath as he gritted his teeth in pain. "I didn't want you to worry."

"David, we could have helped if you would have told us!" Emma said firmly, her eyes carefully neutral.

"I need pixie dust. I thought Tinkerbell might have had some."

All eyes went to the fairy who was watching the scene curiously. "Peter hoards it all," she offered. "What's left of it, anyways."

"Well, at least that's where we're going," Regina shrugged, unable to stay away from the activity.

"David, you… you ass!" Snow cried, fat tears already falling down her cheeks.

Killian would have loved to hear the petite woman yell at the prince like that in other circumstances. He'd get a good laugh out of it, but at the moment, the words and her tears only made his chest hurt. One look at Emma, however, and her mask of stone which he knew too well, as he used the same methods, successfully broke his heart. Didn't bloody help that he kind of liked the proud, dying royal.

"How long?" Emma asked him.

Killian sighed. "He's held off this long and he's strong and healthy. He might have a good week in him." He tried to meet her eyes but they were fixed on the ground.

"Give us a minute, would you all?" Snow asked, a hard set to her mouth and eyes that made the words an order and not a request, and everyone obeyed without question.

Killian watched as Emma immediately spun on her heel and made her way into the trees. She was armed, he knew she could take care of herself, but he wanted to follow.

_Mate, she'll refuse you. Push you away. Those walls are too strong now._

Killian wasn't a man so easily deterred and he went after her after only a few seconds, disappearing into the trees like she had. It wasn't a challenge thing, it wasn't him fighting for what he wanted, he just needed to be there if she needed him. And if she told him to bugger off, well then, so be it.

She didn't go far. He found her and she had her hands braced around a tree like she could strangle the life from it and slow, calming breaths moved her shoulders. Killian simply stood, debating on what his next move would be, but she spoke and interrupted his thoughts.

"He told me this was going to happen."

"Pan?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

A long pause stretched between them and Killian made himself comfortable, propping himself against a nearby tree, waiting on her, hoping that his presence was comforting and not irritating. Surely she would have said something by now if the latter was the case.

Emma sniffed back the tears he didn't even hear her crying and her voice broke several times as she spoke, trying to hold it together. "He's going to make my son hate me and kill my parents and I'll be back to where I started. Alone."

Killian couldn't stop himself. He rushed to her, pried her hands from the tree, and pulled her against his chest. Emma's hands found the lapels of his coat, her nails digging into the leather as she held on, fighting the storm inside of her.

"I'm going to kill him!" she snarled, picking rage as her safest emotion.

How much more could the woman remind him of himself! Killian held her tighter, breathing deep as his heart continued to shatter for the woman in his arms. He wanted to piece her back together, to kiss away her hurt, to soothe the brokenness. But how does one broken thing help another?

"Emma love," he said low. "I am not going to let that happen."

She pulled back in his arms, searching his face with confusion on hers. "How can you promise that? You don't know!" she yelled.

"Yes, love, I bloody do!" he returned fervently. "I swear on my life, Emma. I will do everything I can to get your son back, to protect your family, to get you home. Do you hear me? Your father will leave this place breathing, if I have to drag him back from hell myself!"

He watched as her pretty brow knitted into deeper confusion and her eyes shined with unshed tears. "Why?" she cried, a sob working its way into her voice.

Killian sighed heavily and reached up to wiped away the single tear that escaped her eye. "Just have a fondness for pretty blonde royals, I suppose."

He did it. Humor fought with the sorrow on her brow for a moment and a short, slightly exasperated but amused nonetheless, laugh burst from her lips before the tears were leaving her eyes quietly and she nodded as she accepted his words as truth, sliding her arms around his waist and clutching him to herself as she buried her face in his neck.

"Shh, Emma. Don't cry, lass," he murmured, holding her close. Unable to stop himself, he placed a kiss on her temple.

It was bloody well true. He did have fondness for blonde royals, particularly the fragile thing in his arms. What was she doing to him? Why did he need to be her anchor, to tell her that even if the worst came to pass she'd never be alone because he'd sooner hand over his heart to the Crocodile than leave her like everyone else had?

_Dammit, Jones. You do realize what all that means, right?_

He closed his eyes and pulled Emma tighter, ducking from the question. He'd deal with that later, when he had a moment to himself. Now, he'd continue to hold her, to whisper calming words in her ear, to stroke her hair with his only hand. He had nothing else to give her.

After a good long moment, Emma's hands began to relax and run along his back, like she was soothing him. Impossible woman. He tried not to dwell on how much he loved the feeling.

"Promise me something?" she asked softly, her breath warm on his throat.

"Aye, lass. Anything."

"If David lives, you have to call him pretty," she chuckled once, the sound tear soaked.

Killian smirked, pressing another kiss on her head. "So eager for me to get hit again." He leaned back and lifted her chin with the curve of his hook so he could meet those beautiful green eyes of hers. "You need to spend some time with your father and then get some rest. We start early tomorrow."

Emma stepped out of his arms, nodding to his words, but before she left, she hesitated, biting her bottom lip as she did so. She was looking for something to say.

Killian smiled tightly at her, releasing her from any obligation she might have felt. "Go on, Emma. Don't waste your breath on me."

Her brow furrowed with thought but she listened, and without a word, headed back to camp, with Killian at her back.

* * *

The campfire held on to the faintest of orange embers and the sky was so black, the stars even had trouble shining, when something gently dragged Killian from sleep. Breathing deep, a scent hit him that he'd know anywhere.

Sunshine and honey.

His eyes flew open and found that Emma was nestling herself as gently as she could, beside him. He took her by surprise when he pulled her closer, face to face, and guided her head to use his arm as a pillow.

"It's a brave woman to sneak into a pirate's bed," he mumbled, closing his eyes once more and enjoying the feeling of Emma Swan lying beside him.

"Well, that's why you like me," she whispered. He could still make out her dry tone.

"Aye, it's one of the reasons."

Killian felt her hand as she gingerly cupped his cheek, smoothing the stubble on his face with her thumb and he opened his eyes once more to meet hers, the emotion he found there squeezing his heart.

"Thank you," she whispered, still playing with his beard.

"Not necessary, love."

"Yes it is."

There was no arguing with the woman. Killian knew this, so he simply turned his head to kiss her palm and stroked her back, the idle motion and the warmth of her hand on his face soon luring them both to sleep.


End file.
